


I can't forgive you, and you can't forget.

by Mochimoa



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochimoa/pseuds/Mochimoa
Summary: ¿Cuáles eran los pasos del Weird Ass Doggo with Horns antes de encontrar a la party? Pues...





	I can't forgive you, and you can't forget.

El constante crujido de las hojas bajo suaves pisadas, casi al unísono con el canto de algunos pájaros y el incesante ruido de los grillos; todos decoraban ligeramente el paisaje nocturno del bosque con su melodía aquella madrugada. Haciéndole compañía al suave viento que paseaba entre los árboles, y a la gran figura haciéndose presente entre ellos.

—Yo nunca dije que quería nada de esto... —Una voz rasposa y grave, séase por la calma o el cansancio, resonó en el bosque.

_Qué atrevimiento el tuyo. Hozas decir que no deseaste lo que ahora acarrea tus pasos, y, aun así, aquí estamos ambos…_

—Quería mi deseo, y bien lo sabes. Pero, yo no quería nada de esto.

_Explícate, mortal._

—No quería perder todo lo que era a manos tuyas. ¿Por qué me debes hacer pasar por todo esto? Incluso los genios te dan al menos tres deseos antes de arruinarte- y eso si son genios malvados, en primer lugar.

_¿Acaso te arrepientes de tu decisión?_

—Arrepentimiento no es la palabra que busco, es más…

_Tampoco me importa._

_No me interesa escuchar tus llantos y quejas. Esta es la decisión que tomaste, y sabes muy bien lo que conlleva. Aquel deseo tuyo tenía su precio, y lo supiste desde un principio._

—Estaba consciente, sí. Pero esto no es justo. Míranos nada más, estamos perdidos desde hace horas y todo es por tu culpa.

_No me culpes de tu pésimo sentido de dirección._

—Tampoco trates de cerrar la conversación en eso, sabes muy bien lo que intento decir. Todas las cosas que haces son perjudiciales para ambos, y no lo comprendo. ¿Por qué tengo que luchar por el control de mi propio cuerpo? Nunca estás de acuerdo con nada de lo que hago. Si tantos problemas tenías con esto, ¿por qué no negaste mi deseo? ¿Acaso solo querías envenenarme y ya? ¿Qué te he hecho?

_Ugh…_

_Me estás dando dolor de cabeza…_

Entonces, una fuerte migraña se ciñó en las sienes de Mamoru, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos con fuerza y gruñir de dolor.

_Lloriquear no te va a llevar a ningún lado. No es mi culpa que tu deseo se haya ido en un afable pero inútil desperdicio. Enséñale tus dientes rabiosos al destino, si deseas, pero nunca lograrás librarte de las cadenas que tú mismo te pusiste._

—No te atrevas a decir que fue un desperdicio. No lo fue, y creo hasta el fondo de mi ser que nunca lo consideraré tal.

_Lo sé, lo sé… puedo sentirlo, ¿recuerdas?_

—Y todavía, aunque estés allí metido, sigues sin entender mis porqués; no te cansas de combatir mis propósitos. Si hubiera sabido que iba a ser así desde el principio, jamás hubiera dejado que siguieras en mis manos un solo segundo más. Pero… tú lo sabías, desde un principio pudiste sentir y saber quién era yo; desde el día uno estabas consciente de dónde te metías, y no hiciste nada para evitarlo. ¿Por qué?

Era algo raro de describir, y todavía más de sentir; pero, por un segundo, Mamoru juró percibir un suspiro dentro de su cabeza. Uno muy pesado y cansado.

_Escucha, mortal._

_Entiendo que tu presuntuosa consciencia no pueda terminar de envolver lo que pasa aquí, pero sé que comprendes lo molesto que es escuchar tus hastiosos gimoteos y lamentos todo el tiempo. Los vocalices o no._

Mamoru estuvo a punto de responder, pero casi como si fuera un acto involuntario, dejó caer su arma al suelo y se tapó la boca; quedándose completamente quieto en su lugar.

_No puedo deshacer lo que he hecho._

_No puedo dejar de cantar una melodía que ya sonó._

_Y lo más patético de tu arrepentimiento-_

_No sabes perdonarte,_

_Y no puedes olvidar._

Estas letras, casi cantaras, resonaron entre sus pensamientos por un rato; hasta que pudo volver a tomar control y quitar la mano de su boca. Recogió su arma, carraspeó, y siguió caminando sin rumbo aparente. Ahora, dejando que el crujir de las hojas bajo sus suaves pasos y la melodía del bosque nocturno se mezclara junto con el pequeño son que hacía eco en lo profundo de su cabeza.

Y entonces, la vista de personas a la distancia llegó a la vista de Mamoru, y tan pronto lo notó dio un respingo y apresuró el paso.

_Te dije que no estábamos perdidos._


End file.
